supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero Lives Left
Chapter 1: Dietrich An Italian male, 24-year old Antonino Rossi walked through the streets of Warsaw, despite the fact he only spoke Italian, he wasn't really bothered, while walking, he found a malnourished and freezing German man lying on the floor. "Dietrich, Ciao? (Dietrich, Hello?)" He said, despite his comedic personality, he looked quite serious. "An-An-An." He said, shaking. "I'll bring you back to my house in Italy." He said. He helped him up, then he helped the German male back to his private plane, which was parked thirteen miles from where he found Dietrich. " (My god, you looked like you got into Antarctica)" He said, seemingly concerned. " (I haven't eaten in weeks, I can't tell where I am and how I got here)" He said. Antonino assumed that they thought Dietrich was dead, then a few days later, he escaped, took a couple of trains then landed in Warsaw. Then after they arrived in Rome, he carried Dietrich bridal style, much to the shock of his wife and children. " (What the h*** is that?!)" Dona, his wife said. " (My Heterosexual life partner, he's malnourished, looks like he's been through h***, and he's covered in snow and dirt)" He said. Dona still looked shocked, then decided to run him a bath. Antonino handed the unvconsious man to Dona. She helped him remove his dirtied uniform, and Antonino, much to his horror, Dietrich looked extremely thin, he knew that Dietrich was small and short for a German soldier, in his case, a Wehrmacht, but not to that point, before that, he never saw his ribs underneath his flesh, but now, he can see his ribs. " (If he wakes up, give him crackers and warm milk, they are good for severely starved cases, and if he is able to eat certain foods, give him plain food like sandwiches)" Dona warned her husband. A few hours later, Dietrich felt like he slept in the softest bed in the world, a little girl walked in and gave Dietrich milk and crackers. " (Dad told me to give these to you)" She said. Dietrich ate rather slowly, he knew the risks of refeeding syndrome and had the common sense, he then drank the milk in small sips. After finishing, he fell back asleep, then Dona came into his room. " (You okay, Heini?)" Dona said, unlike her husband, she could not pronounce Dietrich's name properly due to her thick Rome accent and was mostly called by his middle name, Heinrich, which was his father's name. " (A little, but yes)" He said. Despite sharing the same middle name as the first name of some really disliked people, such as the notorious Himmler of the SS, he actually liked his middle name, which he thought was very cool and often used it as an alias to hide his identity and didn't let anyone ruin it for him, as it reminded him of his own father, who he was very close with. As the number of weeks went on and on, Dietrich was now able to get out of bed, his colour was starting to return, eat properly again, and sometimes watched TV with Antonino's kids, Alessa and Piero. But, after the ordeal, he still hadn't had the strength to lift things and Dina helped carry his rifle around. One day, Dietrich took off his shoes, and took off his shirt and now put his army jacket on, unbuttoned, and fell asleep, Antonino looked at him, he decided to play a little game. He stroked the German male's bare abdomen, causing Dietrich to giggle. " (That tickles, stop)" He said. Antonino didn't stop, his fingers danced through the younger man's sides and stomach, since Dietrich was recovering very well, he gained multiple pounds back to his usual weight and his ribs were no longer seen, causing Dietrich to squeal with laughter, then he went straight towards the feet, then did a few raspberries on his stomach. "SCHEIßE! STOPPE, BITTE! NEIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (S***! STOP, PLEASE! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!)" Dietrich said as he was squealing with laughter. Antonino was the only one who knew Dietrich was highly ticklish, and he always used this to his advantage. He then stopped, then sat next to him. Chapter 2: Leopold A man, at least 32 and was in a pale-blue Waffen-SS uniform was seen a POW barrack, writing letters, his name was Leopold Shödel, unlike the fellow people in his barrack, he was very quiet and spent his time writing letters to Sofia, fellow POWS nicknamed "The Man Who Writes Letters" "Sofia, I may have been a d***ed fool, but, I love you and no one else and I will protect you at all costs....." Leopold said as he wrote. An American GI entered the barracks, Leopold looked at him. "You are still writing letters to your love back home.........are you hungry? The prisoners say you hardly leave the barracks to eat." He asked the German man. "Nein....." He said, causing him to look a little angry at the US soldier. Then a loud rumble filled the room, and Leopold blushed in embarrassment while clutching his midsection "You little liar." He said in a mocking tone. He then set down sandwiches and a cup of coffee. Then he ate the sandwiches slowly, then told the GI. "I don't like strong coffee." He said, refusing the coffee. "What do you even drink anyway?" He asked Leopold. "Tea." He said. He finished the sandwiches and went back to writing his letter. "P.S. How is Dietrich doing? Love, your Leo." He said as he finished writing the letter. "You write to your wife a lot, why?" The GI asked. "My....wife....she is a Jew, the government, even the SS, are hunting down Jews and killing them in KZ camps, I told her never to give her religion out to anyone, in the Hol-Hol-Hol, I write down letters and send them to her so she is okay." He said before he had difficulty pronouncing Holocaust. "Holocaust?" He said. "Ja, Monika, Trich's wife is a part time worker, but people hardly see her, she only works there 50 days in a year, that's about it, she is a radio operator." He said. "What does she look like?" He asked. Leopold handed him a picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing a blue sleeveless dress and blue eyes, she has fair skin. "Don't worry, the other members of the Waffen-SS don't believe me if I tell them she's Jewish." He said. He then stood up. "Can, um.....have more of the sandwiches?, I'm still hungry....." He said. "D***, you ate four of them and you're still hungry?" He asked, amazed. The GI did what he was asked and he gave the 32-year old the sandwiches.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86